Training
by Bakyo
Summary: Starfire x Raven , If you don t like it don t read it


Hello who is reading this, well I would like to say that English is not my native language and that I don´t own Teen Titans

The way that things work in the text_ " thoughts "_ and - talk -

**Training**

Raven was walking through the corridor directly to the room so familiar to her. When she arrived there she hit the door tree times.

-Friend, please, enter

The pale girl obeyed - So, what´s wrong now?

-It´s about Robin - Starfire was sitting on the circular bed

_" Again..."_ She was already bored about this issue - Afraid of confessing your love for him?

-No, It is not it this time - her hands were on her legs, fingers moving very fast.

Of course she notice the redhead´s action - I don´t know why you haven´t told him yet _" Here she comes over and over again " _it´s obvious that you and Robin are a perfect couple, he gives all the signs he likes you and...- noticed her friend with the head down - ...don´t tell me that he...

-No, I have not confessed my true feelings yet!

-Hum - arms folded - ...so?

-It is just....I talked to friend Cyborg and he told me to 'make out' with Robin first - now moving her leg pretty fast up and down

Arched eyebrow - And what are you waiting for? - Raven moved the head negatively - You are always worried about stupid details, just kiss him and I am sure he himself will ask you for a date - said that leaving the room - Now, excuse me I need to---

-Wait! - pulled the azarathean back to the room and made her sit on the bed

-What now?! - her wrist was strongly held

-Sorry about it - let her friend go - ...If I understood correctly, this 'make out' thing is the act of kissing without any compromise, am I right?

-Yes, and?

Deep breath - Is that kiss....that one called 'kiss of French'?

-French kiss

-Friend Raven - she held tight the write hand - I don´t know how to performe this 'French kiss'! - almost freaking out

If the sorceress was able to she would laugh until her belly hurts , but she couldn´t otherwise the tower would explode , she just smile - Calm down , you will learn it in the right moment, no worries

-But but but...I really have no idea how it works!

-Star, aoutch

-And I want our fist kiss to be perfect! - holding the other hand strongely

-Starfire! - Tryed pulling her hand but the tamarian just didn´t let it go

-What do I do??

-Let me go! - she put her feet on the redhead belly and, fortunatelly , saved the bones of her hand, but not of the head. She fell on the floor - ...aotch

-Oh! I am sorry! - More than fast she helped her friend

-You...! - she got up by herself - ...are too nervous

-I know, I know, I am really sorry! - looked at her friend - But what can I do to learn how to perform this kiss of Europe?

-When you kiss Robin you´ll discover - she massaged her hand

-But how can I know what to do when...well, when we kiss?

-Hum, you kiss - pause- later you touch your tongues however you want to - put her hood - now, excuse me, I am going to---

-Touch what?!!! - pulled her friend, again

Sigh - Your tongue with Robin´s

-Oh... - frightened face

-Let it flow naturally - Raven noticed her friend´s insecurity - There are people who practise with ices , you should try

-Are there ices with tongues on this planet??

The sorceress couldn´t believe - Just forget it - thought a little bit - You could kiss another boy

-No! I can not betray my dear Robin - frowned

-But you aren´t dating yet

-You will not convince me

-So ask him to teach you - she shrugged - Come on, I am sure he will do it with pleasure

-But I want our first kiss to be perfect!

Rolled her eyes - You don´t want to kiss another boy, don´t understand the ice thing , don´t want to learn with Robin...so , I don´t know!

Starfire thought and after some minutes she looked at her friend who was standing in front of her - Have you already practised this kind of kiss?

The write face became a little bit red - Well...yeah

-So...- Starfire was embarrassed -...so, friend Raven, could you please teach me how to do it? - her voice was almost inaudible

Moving her head negatively - No , no , no this thing damaged your brain, do you have any idea of what you have just asked me??

-Yes - looking at the floor - But I trust you so much and, and...you are not a boy ou any other person, kissing you don´t make me feel like I am betraying Robin - looked at Raven - It is just a training

The hooded girl just looked away , she knew she have promised to help the happy alien whenever she needed , but... - shit, promise me you will keep it a secret

Starfire knew that her friend would never be afraid or disguise about it - I promise - she smiled and her face turned a litlle red - I don´t know how to thank you, If you want I will cook you a delicious---

-No, thanks

The air changed, it became heavier than it used to be.

The tallest one gave space to the other sit and this one did it

After a looooooong time they look at each other

_" It is just a training , right? Nothing more than that "_ Raven tryed to explain the weird sensation _" If I help her now she wil be able to confess and kiss Robin and be happy, at last in love " _

_" Perhaps friend Raven is afraid? I do not wish to oblige her to do it , but...she is aways helping me and it is just a kiss" _

The both gulped and slowly , but really slowly , they approached

-So...what do I do when...?

-Well, you...just follow me

-Okay _" My heart is beating so fast "_ - she felt something strange when her friend touch her a moment wished that cold hand stay there, stroking her hair.

A few minutes for violets and emeralds contact each other and finally they summoned up courage to cut the distance between them.

They could feel the hot air going out of each other mouth and when their lips touched the both paralysed

Their thoughts start flying while strange feelings were borning , they couldn´t explain

Their eyes closed and they kissed deeper than before. But something more than what they had expected happened, the sexual desire domine them. They never felt this way before ,but now...

The sorceress start moving her hand touching the alien´s body , yet the Reason screamed trying to stop her but it was in vain. She never lost control so easilly and she wanted more

Starfire felt her friend´s tongue enter inside her mouth , on the very start it was strange but right after she appreciated all the touchs she was receiving. Well, friend Raven asked to follow her so she start doing the same thing, her hands exploring the other body...but she was a little different, a little wild . She forgot the following thing, her hand grabed the purple hair and deeper the kiss

And things just keeping hotter and hotter

All this playing stopped because they needed air, otherwise...

They separed breathless , seconds later they were ashamed of what they have done . At least the kiss was a sucess!

-...hum - smile - Thanks for...the teaching

-Er...you´re welcome - she got up - So, good luck with Robin - and walked away without looking back

-Thank you - saw the door closing and after it her fingers met her lips _" Why do I want to practise more? " ._

And outside

_" Oh my! It suppost to be just a kiss! There was no need of hands! "_ The wall supported her _" What hell is that?"_

She put her hand on her head and went directly to her room

Some days later

Blam blam blam

-I am not here! - Raven shout while meditaded

-Friend Raven, it is I ! We need to talk

-What hell is going wrong here??

Wide violet eyes _" Robin is here too?"_ She opened the door - What you want?

Starfire pushed the wonder boy against the cap girl - Friend, I am sorry for my rudeness but...teach him!

-Teach what?! - the both tryed their best to stay away from each other

-Teach Robin how perform that correctly

-That what? - the mask boy couldn´t understand anything - Raven, can you explain to me what is happening here?

-If I knew I would

The alien just sighed and faced the leader - Why? Why is it so different? Why could I not feel those wounderful sensations with you? - her voice sounded sadly

-But...what are you talking about?

_" It´s not possible "_ - Robin, I need to talk to her

-Er...ok - he understood the message and left them - but I want some explanation later

She just ignored the boy - Starfire - held her friend´s hand - We need to have a serious conversation - and pullled the tallest one inside her room

-Why...? - green eyes were already wet

The both end up sitting at the floor because the tamarian fell on her knees and started crying

-Why, friend, why??

-What are you talking about? Did you confess to him? Did you kiss him?

-Yes, I kissed him but I didn´t confess my true fellings - pause - because I don´t know if they are so true now - greens met violets

-...what? You have talked about this for months , you said you were in love with him

-I can not stop thinking - she cleared her wet face - about our kiss

-Er...how, how was your kiss with him? _" For the monks of Azarath , This isn´t happening, is it?"_

-It was good

Raven sighed relief

-But nothing that I could compare with our training kiss - she murmured

Gulp - W-what?

-And because of it I asked you to teach him! - the freaking out again - Friend, please, do not be angry ! I just want Robin to know how to kiss like you! Perhaps he hasn´t had the same training that you had or perhaps he needs the tongue of ices or--- her mouth were closed by write fingers

-Star, before you I just kissed one person - that touch made her feel something strange

And the same for the alien

They looked at each other in silence

-Sorry - she took off her fingers of Starfire´s mouth - maybe you are right , maybe it´s a question of practising , you guys...you can improve it, if you like each other so much - these last words sounded hesitate in the same time that made her feel pain.

The tamarian noticed the sadness inside the violet eyes - Could I make you a question? - the other nodded - Do you like anybody?

Raven couldn´t stand the contact with the green ones. And she never thought about that _" If I like anybody? No, no I don´t...I´ve never...liked " _her cheek was caressed while her eyes met the green ones

-Friend, do not feel obeyed to answer it - smile

After the training the sorceress wasn´t able to meditate correctly because some redhead girl was ruining her concentration. She never thought about Starfire like a loved-one and now it was impossible to not be done. A mix of desire and fear haunted her - I don´t know

-Pardon me? - The alien felt her hand that was on the write cheek be held and purple eyes closing

-And you? Do you know?

Starfire opened her mouth to answer but said nothing , her mind was a completely mess these last days. She always liked Robin and never considered another idea but when she kissed the wounder boy she hadn´t felt she same happiness and plesure that she had felt when kissed Raven. Moreover, now her romantic dreams always appear a certain hooded girl with purple hair - Perhaps I know

When the violets were visible all the doubts that the tamarian has start vanishing , well, not all, but at least them don´t scare her like before. She smiled and slowly approached more and becoming happier and happier because the other was doing the same thing

Closed eyes , hearts beating and lips finally met , the both felt a shock running through their spine, bodys warming up and, finally, relief.

Relief for taking off all that tension that haunted them in these days,

The kiss became more intense while the touchs too .Tongues fighting and never giving up of that endless battle.

Clothes end up to be the most hated thing on the world and hands more and more curious about the other body

They separed breathless but just to Raven take off the red-hair girl´s top, she noticed that the tallest were wearing a red bra , the most sexiest thing she have already saw . But even that image didn´t stopped her to send every purple and red clothes to another dimension. Well, she start kissing everything too.

Starfire had no idea of what her friend was doing but she really appreciated that and she is a fast learner. In a second the sorceress was naked too. And seeing that write neck she couldn´t resiste, like a vampire she tryed its taste.

-Hummm, it´s good

Hearing that, the alien could not belive that her friend had a sexy voice, so sexy that....She lost control, took her new beloved to her bed and there they continued doing things more...more! Er , you know

Things would keep better, but a crazy mask boy screamed

-Everybody here now!!

-Ah ,shit - the sorceress was kissing the alien belly - why now?

-Raven meeting! - Some voice outside

-I am going! - she said frustraded

-Do you know where Starfire is?

-Er_..." she was almost there " _- smiled - ...no

-Okay - and he left

Sigh - Star, we need to go

The other was bitting her lips and just after some seconds - Why did you stop?!

Eyebrow arched - Didn´t you hear Robin calling us?

-No - she was confused

Smile - We have a meeting

-Ah! - she said bored and after a few minutes thinking - Glubnark! - said very angry

Raven laught - Later I promise to make whatever you want

-Really? - The tamararian beamed

-Yeah

-I am so anxious! We should go now so we will be able to come back soon!

And there were they, Starfire with her hair all messed and without bra. Ravens were just using her cap to cover her nude body. They were very happy about the new discover and very angry with Robin because of the interruption.

And why without bra and just using the cap? What do you think they will do when the meeting over? There is no need to answer

**End!**

Well, I really sorry about the mistakes but I hope you, at least ,enjoyed it. So opinions about it are always welcomed , thank you for reading , bye bye


End file.
